


One last coffee between rivals

by Samusthedude



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Just wanted to make some #content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samusthedude/pseuds/Samusthedude
Summary: Ren and Akechi meet in Leblanc after hours for an important conversation.
Kudos: 26





	One last coffee between rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Persona 5 Royal spiolers. Takes place during the third semester.

"You do realize what you're fighting for."

Ren and Akechi sat in a booth at Leblanc, a fresh cup of coffee sitting in front of each of them. The store was closed, and Sojiro had gone home leaving the two to themselves. There was a weight to the air in the cafe that night; a sense of dread that came with knowing that the world wasn't as it should be, made worse knowing that they may be the only ones who could right it. 

"Was that a question or a statement?" Akechi asked, not bothering to hide his growing frustration.

"A question I suppose," Ren answered, "though I already know the answer. I just wanted to know that you're sure about your choice."

Akechi scoffed, "What, afraid I'll betray you again? Or do you have so little faith in my resolve that you think I'd turn face when reality threatens to set in?"

"No need to be dramatic," Ren took a sip of his coffee, "I just want to make sure you're proceeding knowing exactly what the outcome will be if we win. You'll be making quite the sacrifice."

"Now who's being dramatic?" Akechi rolled his eyes. "I know exactly what's going to happen  _ when  _ we win. If I was content with this new life I wouldn't have sought you out in the first place."

"Maruki's made quite the offer. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted."

"So you're going to give up? Throw everything away, just like that?"

"No, I've made my choice. And the thieves have made theirs."

Akechi raised his voice, "Then why are you berating me on this? All this time I've been the most vocal one, saying that we have to bring the bastard down. And now days before the calling card is to be sent you have the audacity to suggest I'm getting cold feet? I understand that you don't trust me, but you of all people should know I commit to my chosen path!"

Ren pressed his hands on the table and stood from his seat, "Because you are going to die Akechi!"

The words hung in the otherwise silent room. The quiet Yongen-Jaya streets offering nothing to dampen the impact of the situation. 

After a moment Ren sat back down. His previous composure broken by his outburst. He looked into his drink and slowly stirred, the sound of the spoon hitting the sides of the porcelain cup awkwardly filling the void that had been left to linger. "I get to go back," he started after a moment, "when this is said and done. It probably won't be great, at least not for a while, but it'll be worth it." He took a deep breath, "The rest of the thieves are giving up something they'll miss dearly, but they've decided a world without those things is still worth living in. But you don't get that choice. You won't live to see the world you're fighting to restore." He chuckled to himself, bringing his head up to meet Akechi's piercing gaze. "I never knew you to be a particularly selfless person. So you'll forgive me for not understanding your motives." Despite his efforts, his final statement carried with it the same dark tone as the rest of his monologue. 

Akechi chuffed, seemingly content with Ren's explanation. "Well then let me be excruciatingly clear. I have spent my entire life living under the rule of others. I have been molded and manipulated time and time again with empty promises of redemption and a better life. Now, I have my one and only chance to refuse; to stand on my own two feet and make my own choices. I will never again live a life chosen for me by someone else, and I am perfectly content knowing this conviction will kill me."

Quiet filled the room once more. Only the breathing of the two occupants could be heard. 

"Why do you care anyway?" Akechi shook his head, "I tried to kill you, twice! I had you arrested, knowing full well you were going to get drugged and beaten to a pulp. I deceived you and your precious little team and was perfectly fine seeing you all encounter 'unfortunate accidents' to cover up my crimes. What does it matter to you if I die or not?"

Ren sat in thought a moment, absentmindedly playing with his spoon. "Truth is, I still kind of see you as my rival. Maybe I'm being vain, or I'm hiding from the truth, or I'm an idiot. But despite everything I can't hold any Ill will to you." He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Your crimes are unforgivable, and if life were to go on I'd see to it that you atone for them. But at the same time the blame for them isn't yours alone. If it weren't for Shido and Yaldaboath none of this mess would've happened in the first place." He sighed deeply, "I guess I'm just mourning for your potential, for the person you could have become. I would have liked to know him."

At this, Akechi abruptly stood and walked to the exit, "Well save the funeral for the real world. We've still got a job to do." 

With that, Ren was alone in the restaurant. Only the still jingling bells on the door to keep him company.


End file.
